robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
TheLegoGamerDude1
TheLegoGamerDude1 Is an idiot Nuff said Love me bow! Luv meeeeee! Foh real tho Lego joined Roblox late 2012 under his first account, TheLegoGamerDude, under the encouragement of his friend UmbreonEspion14, an irl friend. In about early Summer of 2013, Lego lost the password to his first account, and created his second account TheLegoGamerDude1. He played Roblox normally for another year or so before he had the audacity of creating an ATF bio page, where he was quickly ridiculed by one by the name of SwedishLemon. Though, due to the encouragement of a few RPs on said thread, he created his first RP at the beginning of Summer RPs and sheet Lego made his debut to RP with a small RP known as "Some Random RP Thread :/" It was a small Post-apocalyptic RP joined by EagerCharch, a current member of the triad. (If anyone can find the link to that RP, I will love you forever) Since then, he's created multiple RPS, some successful, some not. * Land of Etria. Land of Etria, and it's re-post Land of Etria (Revised and Re-booted) are his most successful RPs, and his personal favorites. A squeal is planned, but no real work has been made on it. http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=133721996 - Land of Etria http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=139437616 - It's re-boot * Land of Otira. While it sounds rather similar, Land of Otira is not the squeal to Land of Etria. The name was a mistake on my part, where I forgot about Etria. Otira on it's own is technically his most successful RP, but combined Etria and it's Re-boot have more pages. Otira was were he first met Bow, another Triad member, and now good friend. (Even if he is INACTIVE! On Steam) http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=138203231 - Land of Otira * Sky Cities. Sky Cities is another great RP, and was incredibly successful. It was a sci-fi future RP, and Bows favorite (I think). It was great fun to RP in, but no squeal or re-boot is planned http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=134604190 - Sky Cities * No More Heroes. No More Heroes is his most recent thread, and is an ISRP. It has multiple threads of people RPing, and is rather stressful, but is quite fun. http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=151643258 - No More Heroes (No, I am not accepting any more applications) Involvement in RP, and other Sub-Forums Lego has been an active member of RP since he joined, created multiple RPs, and commenting on many OOC threads. During the end of Summer, when RP slowed down, Lego looked through some of the other Entertainment Sub-Forums, Including VGF (Now VGC) MT, and MTV. The only one he really found interesting was VGC, were he still goes to occasionally. Lego rarely strayed from the Entertainment forum, until the Forum merge incident, where he continually went to ATR to insult the mods, and also where he lost all faith in the mods. His main was banned for a day, after accusing the mods of having there heads up there ass no less then a dozen times, and made his alt, TheLegoGamerDudeAlt if something like that should happen again. In the past month, Lego has been increasingly more inactive, due to school, and his own personal issues. Since writing this, Lego has had his main terminated, alongside approximately six or seven alts (one of which was deleted after two posts). He no longer goes on Roblox, save for the occasional pop in via morbid curiosity or Purring linking him to a thread. His now resides in Bananachair, Tim's shitty pet project, where he shitposts and OPs the occasional ISRP. His only current affiliations are to the clusterfuck, a large skype group of current and ex RPers coming together to do degenerate bullshit. Friends and shit Lego considers the following people to be his friends * BowtiesAreCool001 * EagerCharch * Deshoras * Superboy * Wifiking42 * DaichiAkane * Hydregions * Bebithetruffle * Various others People he respected at one time or another Lego had respect for a few people when first joined, and still does for a few of them * Pawzkat * Soardlo * mageofpower * PurringThunder * Timpookie (I'm now indifferent to Tim) Some of these people his still respects, some of them he doesn't. It really depends on how they acted in the time he's been in RP People he hates Nobody at this point, just an extreme distaste for Purring Personality Uh, I dunno. Everyone can fill this out I guess. I feel narcissistic enough writing what I have. Triviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I guess * Lego considered himself the narwale king at one point * Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I dunno * Oh, my birthday is 7/8/1999. So, 7 8 9